


If Not Now, Then When

by spiderusama



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Angst, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderusama/pseuds/spiderusama
Summary: An Odyssey. Major character death warning.





	If Not Now, Then When

**Author's Note:**

  * For [per](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=per).



> Just thought you guys might like this ;--)

Hank looked at the wall. He missed him. He couldn´t believe he was gone. The cancer had finally taken over him and no matter what he did, it was too late. The tears were tears as they were falling onto the black cardboard file. Another investigation he would never complete. Suddenly he remembered his rock collection back home. No one could ever stop him from loving rocks. It rocked he thought and chuckled to himself. The feeling of happiness quickly disappeared and the tears were quickly barging in on his tear canals. Damn this body, he thought to himself. Damn this piece of flesh. It's all to no avail. If not, then when what was he used to say to Walter. It´s over now. And there´s no going back. We need to realize that things come to an end and there is nothing we can do about it. He thought about the first time they had met, the kiss they shared while Skyler and Marie were fixing up dinner. The feeling of hopelessness when he saw the tape Walter had left for him. It's over.

The end.


End file.
